


Shirt

by cyburhbia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rey is scared of emotions, Vaginal Sex, and commitment, coffee shop AU, if you blink you'll miss it, ish, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyburhbia/pseuds/cyburhbia
Summary: Rey wakes up one morning and doesn't realise she's dressed in one of Ben's old shirts. When they bump into each other, he notices.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first piece of extended writing so its a bit rough in places. I've been sat on this for what feels like forever but it's finally finished!
> 
> based on this prompt  
> 

With her university deadlines to thank, Rey is walking across the cobbles, and into the back alley coffee shop for the fourth time this week. She grabs the handle, pushing the door open, causing the bell above her to jingle, and the wind behind to blow a bunch of autumn leaves into the cafe. The barista behind the counter is standing against the counter, scrolling on her phone until Rey catches their eye, then they’re walking up to the till with a notepad and pen, ready to jot down Rey’s order. There’s no need to ask of course, her order has been the same the past three days, it's not going to change today. Still, the barista asks.

  
  


“What are we having today lovely, same again?” The barista’s pen hovers over the paper, ready to write. 

  
  


Rey smiles at them, finally noticing the name ‘Rose’ on their plastic name tag.

  
  


“Yes please!” Rey spoke, only after does she realise that she spoke slightly too loud for how quiet the cafe was, there were only a few customers in and thankfully none of them were sat at Rey’s favourite table.

  
  


“No problem, I’ll bring it over.” The barista said, turning around to start making her coffee.

  
  


Rey thanks the barista before walking past the counter and to the back of the cafe where she hopes she can be left alone all day to work on her Photography essay. It was close to the end of the Christmas term and she was at the end of her tether. She absolutely had to finish this essay. Mostly because her tutor was getting fed up of her missing deadlines, there were only so many _‘my hard drive crashed’_ emails she could get away with. But also because if she didn’t, she would have to stay in student halls to actually finish it. After the past couple of weeks she wants, no _needs_ a break.

  
  


She pulls a chair out and sits down, the neon light behind her that reads ‘Pink Lane Coffee’ casting a pink hue over her and the table. She sighs, grabbing her laptop out of her bag and getting ready to open the dreaded word document for what she hoped would be the last time.

  
  


“Iced latte and two slices of toast?” The waitress is standing over her, holding a tall glass of coffee in one hand, and a plate in the other.

  
  


“Yes thank you.”

  
  


The waitress places the cup and the plate on the table and walks back to the counter where a new customer is waiting to place their order. This leaves Rey to start eating her slices of toast, much quicker than she maybe should have. She’s midway through her second slice when the bell at the door rings signalling yet another new customer. Of course the cafe gets busy when she just wants to work. When she looks up to see who walked in, she wishes she had picked _any other_ coffee place. The new customer just happened to be her ex, Ben Solo.

  
  


It had been three weeks since she ended her relationship with Ben over text. She didn’t feel good about it. The only reason she provided was “I need space” and that was that. Their relationship had all gotten too much too fast and was it her fault if she started feeling overwhelmed? No one has ever loved her the way that Ben did, she wasn’t used to it. He had replied almost instantly asking what on earth she meant but Rey simply ignored his message and cried herself to sleep that night and countless others after the fact. 

  
  


She brings the cold coffee to her lips and tilts her head down, trying to shield her face with her laptop hoping that he won’t see her. She can't talk to him, not now.

  
  


The condensation on the side of the glass almost causes her to drop her coffee all over her laptop. She takes a sip and then notices a tall figure moving over to her table. Great.

  
  


“Rey?” She hears, spoken with a voice that she knows all too well. Her plan of hiding behind the laptop clearly didn't work. She glances up slowly while her shaky hands place her coffee back down on the table.

  
  


There he is, standing in front of her, holding his takeaway coffee looking as charming as ever. He's wearing a plain black t-shirt, tucked into his equally black jeans, his hair is ruffled and slightly pushed back. Compared to his usual work attire, this was a casual work look, Rey’s favourite. He looks exactly as she remembers and it makes her heart skip a beat. 

  
  


“Hi Ben” She says softly.

  
  


He looks down at her with a soft expression on his face and she can tell he is happy to see her.

  
  


“How have you been?” he asks.

  
  


“I’ve been good.” That’s a lie. 

  
  


“That’s good to hear.” His sentence trails off quietly, both of them not sure was else to say. He takes this moment to really look at her. She has her hair half up in a bun on top of her head; she has her clear framed glasses on and her shirt matched Ben’s. Neither one of them wants to address the elephant in the room, the shirt Rey is wearing is actually one of Ben’s. Rey didn’t put much thought into which clothes she picked up off her bedroom floor that morning. Now she wishes she had paid a little bit more attention. 

  
  


They’re both still staring at each other after a long moment, and it’s Ben who finally breaks through the silence.

  
  


“I’m actually running late to a meeting but it was good to see you Rey.” He smiles at her while readjusting the messenger bag that hangs off his shoulder.

  
  


She returns his smile, although hers is slightly sadder than his. “You too Ben.”

  
  


He takes one last look at her, lingering for a second too long, trying hard to remember every inch of her face, just in case this was the last time he was going to see her.

  
  


He offers her yet another small smile before turning around and walking out the door and down the street. Once Rey is certain he’s gone, she lets out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Her breaths that follow are shaky and erratic. She looks around at her cluttered work area, not quite sure what she’s looking for. It's no use, her eyes are starting to gloss over, her vision going blurry. She tries her hardest to will away the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes but they won't let up. 

  
  


She never expected her first sighting of him to be this bad. She had hoped it would be a month or two down the line which would have given her the chance to deal with her rollercoaster of emotions. Then again she should have realised, of course they were going to bump into each other, with his office being around the corner from her campus. The pain that came with seeing him again was something she hadn't planned for. Thankfully after several moments, her breathing had returned to normal.

  
  


She looks at her laptop, the empty word document open on the screen and sighs. This encounter with Ben has completely thrown her off, there is no way she can simply go back to normal, writing about the history of photography as if she’s ok.

  
  


She’s not. 

  
  


After a few minutes of deliberation she slams the laptop lid closed, not bothering to click save. Not that there was anything there to save. She shoves the laptop in her bag, crumpling some of her class notes in the process and in a flash, she's pushing her arms through her pink puffer coat, slinging her bag on her shoulder and heading straight out the door, thanking the waitress in a hurry. Once again she’s met with a gust of wind, causing the leaves to tickle her ankles. Instead of her usual left past the train station, she takes the alleyway to the right, anything to avoid bumping into Ben again.

  
  


☕️☕️☕️

  
  


Rey spends the afternoon typing away furiously, occasionally looking to her side to grab another heavy photography book to reference. She still doesn’t understand why she needed to lug all these books from the library, none of them pertain to her chosen essay title. However, her tutor insisted “ _”if you add them to your bibliography Rey you’ll get a higher grade, trust me.”_

  
  


Rey had been working on the essay since arriving back from the coffee shop, she couldn’t remember the time but it was still daytime. Now the light in the room had turned into a blue haze, or what her photographer brain knew as blue hour. She’d managed to take a break prior, capturing a few images of the way golden hour hit the corners of her room, the tall houseplants situated on her windowsill providing the wall with some interesting shadows. 

  
  


The tv across the room is set to a low volume as it continues to play her current Netflix tv show, something about a teenage witch. It's only serving as background noise while she focuses on her essay, she’ll more than likely invite Rose around to have a Netflix binge. She’s on her fifth episode under a multitude of cozy blankets with her laptop threatening to burn a hole through her knees, when her phone buzzes across the dimly lit room. The screen illuminates, joining the tv as the only sources of light in the room. Heaving herself out of bed from under the pile of blankets, she pads across the room and yanks the charging cable out of her phone, lifting the phone to her face, the brightness level causing her eyes to squint. 

  
  


Once her eyes have adjusted to the light, her breath catches in her throat for the second time today, and of course her inability to breathe is caused by the same man. 

  
  


**Ben:** Rey, were you wearing my shirt today? 

  
  


Heat floods to her face and her cheeks go pink. Shit, shit, shit. She naively thought he wouldn’t notice, but when all he’s been able to think about is her, he would be a damn fool not to. Her fingers are dancing mid air, hovering over her screen while she figures out what to type. Part of her wants to play dumb, “ _what? no i wasn’t.”_ The other part wants to be honest for once. So for the first time in a long time, maybe the first time in her life, Rey gives in. 

  
  


**Rey:** Yes Ben I was. 

  
  


Rey puts her phone down and starts pacing. This wasn’t what she was expecting from today when she woke up this morning. 

  
  


Her feet have carried her halfway across the room and she snaps her head back when she hears it buzz for a second time. She moves to pick her phone back up, only then does she notice a slight shake in her hands.

  
  


**Ben:** I’ve thought about it all day, I want to see you. Please?

  
  


She stares at the screen for what seems like eternity, trying to come to a decision. If she lets him in again, it's only going to be twice as painful when she is eventually overwhelmed and she leaves. Despite this, her fingers are tapping on her keyboard. 

  
  


**Rey:** Yes, come over, please

  
  


**Ben:** I’m on my way.

  
  


Rey sets her phone down and sighs. What is she doing?

  
  


☕️☕️☕️

  
  


Just under twenty minutes later Rey is pressing the button on the intercom, opening the door so Ben can make his way up to her apartment. She hears him climbing up the stairs and a feeling of relief washes over her when she remembers her flatmates have gone home early for Christmas break. From the stairwell the sound of footsteps ascending gets louder and louder until they’re making their way down the short corridor leading to her door. On the other side there is a slight pause before she hears him exhale, then he knocks on the door.

  
  


She opens the door to Ben standing there, taking up the entire door frame with his size, and his hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans.

  
  


“Hey.” He was still dressed in the same clothes as this morning, his hair looking slightly ruffled, just like her.

  
  


“Hi Ben, come in.”

  
  


“Thanks.” He said while she moved aside to let him through. Once he is inside, he walks through the kitchen and settles himself against her kitchen island. His hands are still rooted deep in his pockets, as if he is afraid to touch anything of hers, scared of the feeling it will ignite within him.

  
  


Rey shuts the door behind him with a soft click and follows him to the kitchen. With every footstep she hears her heartbeat in her ears. The loud thrumming is still there once she perches herself on the battered old sofa in the corner of the kitchen. In her mind this seems like the best option, putting as much space in between them as possible. 

  
  


“Listen Rey-”

  
  


“Ben I-”

  
  


They both speak at the same time, their voices overlapping. They share a look in silence, looking for a sign of who is going to speak next.

  
  


“Rey please let me speak first.” He says and she nods, a silent reply telling him to continue. 

  
  


“Rey I miss you, I miss you every goddamn day, I haven’t been the same since you sent me that text, I thought we were in a good place, fuck I just-” he pauses to take a breath. “What happened?” She drew a shaky breath. He was looking so intensely at her, it was overwhelming. To avoid the feeling of guilt pooling in her belly, she drops her head down to look in her lap, hoping he wont see how her eyes are starting to slightly gloss over.

  
  


After a moment or two, she finally replies. “I got scared.” She admits.

  
  
  


When she doesn't hear him reply, she moves her head up to meet his gaze, and her heart aches when she sees Ben still looking at her intently, only now his face is screwed up in confusion.

  
  
  


“I was scared Ben.” She reiterates. “Very few people have told me they care about me, let alone love me. Then you came along and got under my skin in the best way possible.” Her voice had gotten considerably louder since her mumbling. “You’re the first person Ben, to say I love you, no one has ever said that to me.” 

  
  


While she was talking, Ben had taken his hands out of his pockets to fall at his side. “I was the first?” He questioned. “What about Hux?”

  
  


Rey scoffs at the mention of her ex. She shakes her head. “Yeah that asshole never cared about me. I think he just kept me around as a convienient fuck.” Ben winces. “Rey you don’t deserve that.”

  
  


“It is what it is,” She says. “Anyway, I didn’t know how to process it, I thought it would be easier to push you away.” She pauses. “Looking back I owed you an explanation and for that I am sorry.”

  
  


Across the kitchen, Ben is still standing at her kitchen island, listening to her every word. The tears are threatening to spill from her eyes and once he notices, he’s moving across the kitchen to crouch in front of her. He takes her face in his hands and smooths the tears away by smoothing his thumbs across her cheeks. 

  
  


“Rey it’s-” He begins to speak but Rey continues talking, afraid that she may lose the courage, and she realises now, Ben needs to know how she feels.

  
  


“And when I saw you today I-“ She pauses and pulls out of his hold and his hands drop to her knees. “I realised how much I missed you, god I miss you so much and I-”

  
  


It's his turn to interrupt her sentence, by grabbing her face again and pressing his lips to hers. His kiss captures the gasp that leaves her mouth in the best way possible. Their lips move together, made perfectly to be joined. Her hands rise up to his hair and her fingers immediately thread through his dark waves. He responds with a quiet moan then pulls away to rest his forehead against hers, his hands moving to cradle her face.

  
  


His voice is breathless when he speaks. “Sweetheart, you deserve all the love in the world, truly.”

  
  


Her eyes open slowly, looking at him through her lashes. “Ben.” 

  
  


He kisses her again, with more intensity than the previous one. Her body relaxes into him, and she lets out yet another sigh against his lips. They kiss for what seems like forever, simply enjoying being in each other’s arms again. After a while Ben pulls away and stands up off the couch, extending a hand out to Rey. She grabs his hand and follows his movements. His hands find her waist, pulling her body into his. 

  
  


“Ben I need you.” She spoke.

  
  


He grunts. “Fuck, Rey.” 

  
  


He grabs her arms and places them around his neck and Rey lets out a small squeal when his hands reach down to her ass to hoist her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Rey clings to his shoulders for dear life as Ben walks them through the kitchen, careful not to bump into the kitchen island. He kisses her again and his tongue is licking at her bottom lip, waiting for her to let him in again. Once she does, their tongues are moving together, tasting each other.

  
  


Rey can feel the wetness growing in her panties, and she’s desperate for relief, she grinds her lower half against his jeans, where she feels him harden under the fabric. 

  
  


“God Ben.”

  
  


He chuckles and presses his lips to her cheek in a delicate kiss. “Shhh, baby I’ve got you” His voice whispers into her ear while he nudges her bedroom door open with his foot. 

  
  


Ben is still cradling Rey in his arms as he moves through her bedroom, avoiding a number of pairs of shoes Rey has neglected to tidy away. When they reach her bed he sets her down gently on the edge, and then in a brief second he’s settling on his knees in front of her, and he’s reaching for the bottom hem of her shirt, _his_ shirt.

  
  


“You never took it off huh?” He chuckles.

  
  


Rey huffs at his enjoyment. “Ben just take it off.” His fingers grab at the shirt and push it over her head. The feeling of his fingers drifting over her skin during the motion cause goosebumps appear on her flesh and she shivers, her body so sensitive under his touch. He discards the shirt onto the floor, and dives forward to latch his mouth on one of her breasts, bringing one of her nipples into his mouth. His tongue swirls around the bud, covering her in his spit. She places her hands behind her on the bed to prop herself up, and arches her back. 

  
  


“Ben holy shit” She heaves in a deep breath as she pushes her chest further into his mouth.

  
  


He pulls away to press open mouthed kisses over her bare chest. “Hmm, I’ve missed these tits Rey, I want to take my time here” He moves to her other nipple, repeating his actions, coaxing a moan from her. His teeth slightly graze her nipple and she hisses at the sensation. She can feel the tension building in her stomach and she wants more, wants him. 

  
  


“Ben please, I- I need you now, please fuck-” A harsh pull on her nipple from his mouth draws a moan from deep within her. Another graze of his teeth and she can’t take anymore, so she shoves his head away. He lets her breast fall from his mouth, instead leaning in to attach his mouth to her neck, nipping the skin.

  
  


Her head is bowed back in bliss and so she doesn't notice that Ben has pulled away and is now looking deeply into her eyes. “You want me to fuck you Rey? Want me to fill you up?” 

  
  


She lets out a deep sigh. “God, yes.” 

  
  


He stands from his spot on the floor, his hands moving to unbutton his jeans. He pushes them down his legs and kicks them off to the side in a hurry. His hands reach behind his head grabbing the neck of his t-shirt and in one swift motion, he pulls it over his head and it drops to the floor, joining the shirt he took off Rey just a second ago.

  
  


While Ben is removing his clothing, Rey is shimmying further up the bed to lay comfortably over the pillows. She looks down to Ben, who has rid himself of his clothes, now only his black boxer briefs, and is now moving up the bed. Their lips meet for another kiss and just like before, Rey latches her arms around Ben’s neck drawing him close to her. Her hips buck up into him and without his jeans in the way, Rey can feel just exactly how hard Ben is. 

  
  


He looks down between them, noticing her bottom half is still covered in the grey sweatpants she changed into earlier.

  
  


His hands move down her body to fumble with the drawstrings, ridding her of them swiftly. Once her pants are on the floor, he hooks his fingers under the strings of her underwear, setting her skin on fire with his touch. He pulls them down slowly, planting slow kisses down her body, causing Rey to writhe around on the bed.

  
  


Her hands reach down to grab at his hair, trying to pull him up to her face. “Ben please just fuck me.” She’s panting now, desperate for him to fill her. 

  
  


He chuckles at her need for him. “So desperate for me aren’t you Rey? You really did miss me.”

  
  


She nods at him, pulling his face to hers to kiss him again. He reaches down to push his underwear off and his cock springs free, achingly hard and already leaking pre-cum.

  
  


“Gonna fuck you good sweetheart, I promise.” He uses one hand to grip his cock, and Rey groans when he starts rubbing it up and down her folds, covering himself in her slick. When she feels his cockhead rub against her clit, she instinctively bucks her hips, desperate for more. 

  
  


His movements still. “Wait Rey are you still-” He begins to question.

  
  


“Yes I’m on the pill.” 

  
  


At her words he kisses her again and pushes into her slowly, feeling every inch of her. Her cunt draws him in carefully, it has been a few weeks since she felt him last and as he bottoms out, her cunt aches and throbs, reminding her just how big he is. 

  
  


“Shit,” Once he is fully seated inside her he pauses for a moment, giving them both time to adjust. “You’re so fucking tight Rey, God.” 

  
  


He leans down to plant kisses into the crook of her neck and all Rey can do is tilt her head back, giving him more of her neck to kiss and nip. His lips move up to her pulsepoint and he settles there, beginning to suck at the warm skin, bringing blood to the surface to leave a dark purple mark. He carries on kissing her neck, moving this time to her mouth. The kiss is soft, just their lips touching. 

  
  


“I’m gonna move now okay?” Ben says softly.

  
  


Rey nods.

  
  


He pulls out of her almost completely, and pushes straight back in, her cunt gripping his cock tight. He repeats his actions and she hooks her legs around his waist, her ankles locking together to hold him against her. 

  
  


“Fuck Ben, don’t stop.”

  
  


He grunts and continues fucking her, his hips moving quicker into her. 

  
  


“Ben,” She moaned his name again, rather loudly. She brings one of her hands to her mouth, using her palm to muffle the sound. Her hand is there for only a second before Ben is pulling it away from her mouth, grabbing both of her hands and pinning them above her head.

  
  


“Baby no one is here, you can make all the noise you want.” He tells her, as his hips are slamming into her, the sounds of her wetness filling the room.

  
  


As if on cue, Ben finds that spot deep within her that has her crying out. “Ah fuck Ben!” She exclaims.

  
  


She looks between them to see where their hips met, her cunt is coating his cock with her wetness. The sight brings her so much closer to her climax, the tension building inside of her once again. Desperate to feel more of him, Rey brings her legs up and Ben must understand as he removes his hand from holding hers, and pushes one of Rey’s legs further up. They both moan at the new angle.

  
  


“Fuck! Missed this cunt Rey, so perfect, so good for me.” He pants into her ear.

  
  


His thrusts are becoming erratic and Rey can feel herself nearing her orgasm.

  
  


“Ben, I’m close.” She tells him.

  
  


He shifts his weight over to one side, bringing his hand down to find her clit. She is achingly close now and she lets Ben know with tiny short breaths that spill from her mouth.

  
  


“Ben I’m gonna-”

  
  


“Me too, fuck, Rey come on my cock.”

  
  


“God Ben, fuck!”

  
  


His fingers circle her clit once more and in a quick second, she hears her heartbeat in her ears, her stomach tightens and her thighs start to shake. The force of her orgasm causes her back to arch and she can feel the way her cunt throbs around Ben’s cock. Her orgasm rips right through her and Ben is right there with her, working her through it. 

  
  


Her legs are still shaking when she feels Ben’s hips stutter and then still completely. He grunts as he releases into her and he dips his head down to capture her lips.

  
  


His movements still and he flips them over to settle on his back, cradling Rey on top of him. She begins to move off him, lifting her left leg so she can fall to his side but he pulls her back down until she is flush with his chest once again. 

  
  


“Don’t move yet.” He mumbles into her hair and she giggles lightly, nestling into the warmth of his chest.

  
  


“Am i supposed to just stay here on your cock forever?” She laughs, even though she realises that if he said yes, she really wouldn't mind. 

  
  


He mumbles something incoherently and pulls her closer.

  
  


They lie there with each other for what feels like forever, until eventually Rey lifts herself off his cock and lies by his side with her leg thrown over his. 

  
  


“I really missed you, Rey.”

  
  


Rey tilts her head up to look at Ben, who is already looking at her. 

  
  


“Can we maybe try this again?” He looks at her with hopeful eyes.

  
  


She moves up slightly to press a short kiss to his lips.

  
  


“Yes Ben, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter - [@dyadflip](https://twitter.com/dyadflip)
> 
> If you made it this far thank you for reading!


End file.
